<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dissonance in familiarity by transitoire (entremelement)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589537">dissonance in familiarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/entremelement/pseuds/transitoire'>transitoire (entremelement)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>semantics of affection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BRAZIL!!!!!, Brazil, Chapter 371 onwards spoilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/entremelement/pseuds/transitoire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>So he answers it, and who, indeed, would be dumb enough to make him feel more awful?</p>
  <p>“<i>Boke.</i>”</p>
</blockquote>Hinata deals with his own resigned feelings as he briefly watches a Japan V. League replay.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>semantics of affection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dissonance in familiarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back with another drabble! Still from the "things I said" prompt. The specific prompt is "things you said with too many miles between us." Took it quite literally, huh. </p><p>Let me know what you think abt this! I'm on <a href="http://twitter.com/entremelement">Twitter</a> too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata knows there are better things to do than to stare at an old television from the outside, in a secondhand goods store. The CRT of it manifesting as white lines that scatter with every sluggish movement. He knows it, but he couldn’t peel his eyes off the screen when he sees a flash of black hair, figure much bulkier than he remembers. It eludes him, in the most unreal way, how Kageyama could have practically changed <em> everything </em> about him, save for the way he parts his hair like an idiot. What a dolt.</p><p>Except, this time, Hinata thinks he’s the certain fool in this story, no matter how he pieces it together. Look, working for a food delivery service on a bicycle which has far too many holes punctured in its tires, a creaky gear shift and a worn-down unlubricated chain has its moments. This isn’t one of them. </p><p>Even assuming he’d been to dinner with The Great King a night ago, and filled his phone with far too many selfies with him that any modern volleyball fan would dub as fanservice, Hinata Shoyo had lost. What <em> was </em> he doing, cycling uphill, playing volleyball with an unstable flooring, allowing sunburns to raze him every now and then?</p><p>Hinata’s phone shakes in his pocket and he mildly curses himself for failing to mute <em> Japan V. League </em>notifications. He almost dismisses it when a prolonged stubborn vibration against his thigh disturbs his train of thought. It was a call, not a simple reminder of his downtrodden state.</p><p>So he answers it, and who, indeed, would be dumb enough to make him feel more awful?</p><p>“<em>Boke.</em>”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes roll until he can see his brain and he grunts, exasperation catching onto him and seeping into his bones. Why him, at such a bad time, even.</p><p>“Kageyama. Nice game the other day,” Hinata shifts his eyes towards the old television, now showing a mighty 20-17 against the Sendai Frogs. Was he supposed to say that? Psh, he’d surpass Kageyama anyway. In truth and in reality: even if it was years away from his reach, there would still be countless attempts, and it’s up to him entirely to will it against futility.</p><p>“I’ve changed, you know. You’ve got to stop sounding so annoyed at me, I can hear it.” Hinata scowls. “I can hear that scowl, too, all the way to Japan, so calm down.”</p><p>Hinata lets the scowl take over, allows the appearance of innumerable creases on his face. “The hell do you want, Kageyama?” </p><p>“I just wanted to know how you are,” Kageyama pulls through Hinata’s sass with ease. “I saw the posts, the photos. You were with <em> him</em>.” </p><p>“And so?” Brevity indeed the soul of wit, Hinata was terse and precise in his replies. Kageyama laughs at this, his voice aged and lower than usual, or what Hinata was used to, anyway. </p><p>“Take one with me when you come home, would you?”</p><p>Working for a food delivery service has its moments, some far-detached from the business of consignment. At this moment, Hinata gleams and plants his feet firmly on the pavement, off the bike. Fixedly, he stares at the old television again, spotting the raven-haired bulky man and basking in the familiarity of the voice that matches his vision. </p><p>This, he learns, is one of those moments.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>